HS DxD The Lost Son
by WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: Before the biblical god died, he made 1 last sacred gear, a key of sorts, so that the system had a proper heir, and wouldn't need Michael to function. A boy finds himself in the keeping of this sacred gear, this mark. He finds it both a both a blessing and a curse. Only one thing is known, Eric Dracocrest is the Lost Son. OCxharem
1. Chapter 1

To Archangel Michael, he knew what this boy was capable of, for he had been there for the boy's creation. The power this boy could command was so great that if he wanted, he could single handedly take on, and obliterate 666, or Trihexa, without even trying. No effort what so ever. And now this boy of 18 years old lost EVERYTHING. Everything he held dear was just wiped out before his very eyes, he was pushed beyond the limit. His body was no longer his anymore, for his mind was gone. All that remained was his urge to destroy, his quest for revelge. He now has claimed his birthright, and all was to end this day. The entirety of creation will see the power of The Lost Son.

* * *

 **8 years before the end**

A boy, about 10 years old, with crazy black hair long enough to obscure his vision, and gold eyes, sits by a fire, twisting a ring made of black steel on his finger. On the ring were 2 engravings, on the outside it says "In peace vigilance, in war victory, in death sacrifice." And on the inside, the other engraving has a name. His name. Eric Dracocrest.

"*Sigh*, who am I? I've been trying to figure it out for 5 months." Eric said pulling out a golden locket. Upon opening it there's a picture of Eric with a girl. "I promised you I would find myself, didn't I Valerie. Hehe, can't keep my promise as usual."

Just then, there was a flash of red behind him, and a girl about a year older than Eric, with flowing red hair and blue-green eyes appeared.

"You say you have no life to live? Very well, if you like, I can give you one, but it comes with a price." She said.

The black haired boy looked back towards her. "What is this price?" He asked, standing up and, putting the locket back in his shirt, turned around to face her.

"Why you would be turned into my devil servant, of course." She said it like it was normal.

"Is that it? Ok, you have yourself a deal."

...

...

And he accepted the same way, surprising the girl.

After she collected herself, she took out a set of red chess pieces, and the 8 pawns started magically floating towards Eric. "My first peerage member, and he takes up all my pawns. He is not enough to beat the Phenix, but he is a great start. My name is Rias Gremory, might I ask yours?" She asked.

"As far as I know, it is Eric Dracocrest. I don't have any memories of before 5 months ago. So let's just stick with that."

* * *

 **5 years later**

*Beep! Beep! Bee-!*

A fist crashed into it's alarm clock, as a familiar looking boy sits up and stretches. He gets up and puts on the Kuoh Accademy uniform. His golden eyes flash with excitement. This is one of the few populated ares that he ever visited since he lost his memories. He used to be sweet on a girl from here.

"Well, better get going if I want to get to the clubroom with the others before school actually starts." So he headed out putting earbuds in, and playing Lincoln Park's "In The End", by far one of his top 10 favorite songs.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

As he approached the gates, Eric saw the rest of the Ocult Research Club, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all waiting for him.

"Last one as usual I see, why am I always last?" Eric asked not expecting an answer as they walked through the gate.

And as they did, "IT" happened. All the noise was replaced with a soft whispering as the students spoke and gossiped about the club.

"Have you seen Eric and Kiba when they're alone? I'm telling you, they're a thing!" One girl squealed.

"No, they are obviously switching between the girls of the club over and over." Another stated.

And of course the other boys were yelling at the 2 from the ORC to drop dead.

As they got into the clubroom, Eric sits and sighs, "How do they even know me? It is the second week of school, and I am a first year!"

"Girls from last year talking to the upper class men most likely." Koneko says, sitting next to him and nuzzling into his shoulder. Rias still can't get over how quickly Eric got Koneko to open up to him. He doesn't even know her secret, even though Koneko has tried to tell him multiple times. They just keep getting interrupted.

"Well everyone, it's time to get to class. We will meet here after school." Rias said, and they left to start their school day.

* * *

 **L/A/N Hello DxD archive. This is my first DxD story, and I know, not the longest first chapter, but they will get longer. I know that technically Akeno was supposed to be the first peerage member, but I changed it up, don't like it, sue me. Also, this will be a harem story, so if you want anyone in it, let me know.**

 **Now, the topic I was avoiding, Issei. Should he be in the story or no? I don't have any plans on having him in the story, because he just wouldn't fit in. Now if you want Issei in, you have 2 options. Have me try to find a way to fit him in the story, or just have him there to be bashed. A third option is to not have him in at all. Let me know what you think.**

 **Current harem: Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, Asia**


	2. Chapter 2 preview

"*sigh* why can't the day go by any quicker?" Eric asked.

He sat at his desk during lunch, having finished his, he started fiddling with his locket as Koneko walked up to his desk. They were in the same class. "Here, I got you something, I hope you like it." She said, placing a plastic bag on his desk delicately. Upon opening, it revealed a stainless steel chain with a pendent on it. It depicted a steel dragon circling around a pillar of redish orange crystal.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have." Eric said as he put it on. "Well, at least this worked out in my favor. Now I have a reason to take you out for some sweets later."

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Thankfully, the day went by quickly after that. Now out with Koneko, whose cheeks looked a little more pink than usual, with her eyes locked on her hand intertwined with Eric's, and dragging her to all the sweet shops, and quickly buying them out.

"Hey Eric." She said. "I've got something to tell you that I've been wanting to for a while now. And I'm not sure how it will affect us." Eric was looking at her inquisitively. "I'm a ne-"

*Slice*

Eric received a cut on his cheek, and it hurt more than a regular cut, if the pained expression and growling wasn't an indication enough.

"It's a black wing. Get out of here Koneko." Eric said teleporting her away.

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys, as the title suggests, this is just a preview. The full chapter should be out sometime soon. But reagents tests are coming up, then the school year is over. So if you guys can hang on for a little while, then I can release the full chapter. Sorry.**


End file.
